


Business trip

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, day 4: One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Arriving at the hotel late in the evening/early morning. They find that their twin room is no longer available since they failed to meet at the check in time. They are now left with a deluxe room with a queen sized bed."Kuroo was happy.Would he say that out loud? No.Would he be good at concealing the smile that was threatening to break out? Definitely not."





	Business trip

**Author's Note:**

> For Kurotsukifestweek (kurotsuki week 2018) Day: 4
> 
> Prompts: One Bed || Occupation (kinda fits this too i guess) || ~~Oblivion~~
> 
>  
> 
> I'm writing fics/drabbles for days 4-6. if you want to see days 1-3 and 7 onwards follow or just check out my twitter and tumblr (links in end notes)

Kuroo was happy.

 

Would he say that out loud? No.

 

Would he be good at concealing the smile that was threatening to break out? Definitely not.

 

Tsukishima saw it, sighed, took off his shoes and just walked into the room.

 

_Huh, I thought he'd put up a fight._

 

Tsukishima placed his bags down and looked up at Kuroo who was still standing in the doorway. “Are you coming in or are you going to sleep outside?”

 

Kuroo smirked and walked to the bed. Placing his bags down near the cabinets. Tsukishima seemed to have already chosen the right side of the bed, away from the door and close to the wall. Kuroo, turned the hallway light off before he dove on to the bed and stuffed his face into the pillows.

 

Tsukishima yawned. “What time is it?”

 

Kuroo lifted his head up and fished his phone out of his pocket. “1:45am. Had our flight not been delayed twice we could've been here at 10pm. And could've gotten that room you wanted with two single beds.”

 

Tsukishima just hummed in agreement taking his shirt and tie off before his trousers joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

 

“Oho ho! Not gonna fold them up?”

 

Tsukishima groaned. “Too tired, I'll fix them in the morning.” As if to prove his point he yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

 

Kuroo crawled over, wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist and kissed his neck. Tsukishima moaned, leaning back to rest against Kuroo, he brought his hand up to cup Kuroo’s cheek before turning his head and giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

“Tetsu, we have to wake up early tomorrow. We have a meeting at 9. Remember, this is a business trip not a pleasure trip.” Tsukishima chuckled, giving Kuroo one more kiss before taking off his glasses, turning off the bedside lamp and trying to get under the sheets.

 

Kuroo pouted. Took off his suit and crawled under the covers too. “Who says we can't have both?” He purred but knew not to get too close to Tsukishima in case he decided to hit him with a pillow to knock some sense into him.

 

Tsukishima chuckled lightly, already tired, turned around so he was facing Kuroo and held his hand leaning over to kiss him good night. “You know why.” He mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

Yeah, Kuroo knew why. The last time they had a business trip and they decided to ‘have some fun’ they overdid it and ended up missing two of their meetings. They didn't get in too much trouble but Tsukishima was upset that they were ‘ _irresponsible_ ’.

 

Kuroo smiled at their joint hands, his thumb stroking the back of Tsukishima’s. The gold band on their fingers shined in the dimly lit room. He looked at Tsukishima’s sleeping face. _Beautiful. How’d I get so lucky?_   He carefully leaned over, trying not to shake the bed too much, and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead.

 

The blond moaned and stirred. Kuroo stilled thinking he had woken up Tsukishima. Instead he just shuffled closer to Kuroo, nuzzling up to his chest and wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s waist and a leg around his. He sighed, sleeping, pressed up against Kuroo.

 

Kuroo groaned. _This is torture!_ _You minx._ He smiled, wrapping his own arms around Tsukishima and closing his eyes.

 

“We’re here for 3 days,” Kuroo’s eyes shot open, he thought Tsukishima was asleep! “but tomorrow is the only day we have a meeting. Then, and only then, can this be a pleasure trip.”

 

Kuroo smiled. “You’re a tease, you know that?”

 

Tsukishima laughed at that. “You know, I never did book us a twin room. This was the room I booked in the first place, I just asked the receptionist to play along.”

 

Kuroo laughed, kissed Tsukishima deeply and relished in the moan he brought out of him before Tsukishima pulled away, lightly slapping him on the chest, reminding him of the meeting. “I love you, Kei.”

 

“Love you too. Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Tsukishima said as he closed his eyes.

 

“You referring to the meeting or what's gonna happen after?”

 

“Goodnight, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed the fic! \\(´∀｀)♡
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ My Tumblr (my art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


End file.
